Foo creature
| size2e = | alignment2e = Chaotic good | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = Chaotic good | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision | activecycle = Any | diet = Lithovore | lifespan = | location = Astral plane, Ethereal plane, Upper planes | language = | subraces = Foo dog Foo lion | climate = Any | terrain = Land | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = Gold to black | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = Chinese guardian lions | first = ''Monster Manual'' 1 edition }} Foo creatures were powerful leonine celestials who would sometimes act as guardians for good beings. Statues of foo creatures were often portrayed as guarding buildings in Shou architecture, such as in the Shou Embassy on the Rock of Bral. Description Foo creatures were four-legged beasts with large, flat heads and big eyes. They had large fangs. Their bodies were covered in thick fur, which was usually gold or black, though odd varieties such as white or other colors were known. Their large, padded feet and legs looked like those of lions in the front but were more like those of a dog in the back. There were two known varieties of foo creature, the foo dog and the foo lion, but these were only the most common variety. Abilities Foos could become invisible and ethereal and could travel the Ethereal or Astral planes at will. They could see in darkness and were resistant to acid, cold, electricity, and magic, as were all celestial creatures. Foo creatures could summon additional foo creatures of their kind with a bark or roar. Personality Foos were often willing to assist good, kind, and benevolent humanoids on the Prime Material plane if they impressed the foo creature or if their plea spoke to the foo creature's strong sense of justice, but they did not like to stay on the Prime for long periods of time—it was rare for one to stay for more than a few tendays. If a foo creature were serving a being of the Prime, it expected to be offered gems or metals to eat if such items were found. Foo dogs and foo lions did not usually associate with each other, though they had no hatred towards each other. Combat Foo creatures attacked with tooth and claw, which caused more harm to evil creatures than non-evil ones. Society Foos were servants of the gods of the Celestial Empire. They could be encountered in any sort of land environment, but their homes were in the Astral or Ethereal planes or in the Upper planes, especially Ysgard and Arborea. Foo creatures were also known to live in Arcadia, Elysium, the Beastlands, Mount Celestia, and Bytopia. The Ziyero Ridge in Koguryo had a large population of both foo dogs and foo lions, who strangely had settled on the Material plane. They were even able to reproduce, and some people would try to steal the foo pups and cubs to raise and train as mounts. Aged foo creatures were ostracized by younger ones (but see below). Old foo creatures often traveled to isolated corners of rarely visited planes because of this. Ecology Foo creatures ate all manner of inorganic material, including gems and precious metals, especially enjoying silver and platinum, but they could consume almost anything. Foos only aged if they ceased performing good deeds. If one encountered an old-looking foo creature, it was a sign that the celestial beast had been somewhat lazy. History Foo creatures were once petitioners of chaotic good deities who were rewarded with promotion to foo creatures for excellent service. Most did not remember much about their past lives. The powers did not need to make new foo creatures often. Immediately following the Age before Ages, before the obyriths lost the Abyss, Pale Night, Mother of Demons, tricked the then Royal Consort of Morwel, Ascodel, into a pact, the result of which condemned thousands of eladrin children to the 471 layer of the Abyss, Androlynne. Countless celestials responded and came to the eladrin children's aid, and foo creatures were among the very first to arrive. Appendix Gallery Foo lion1e.JPG|A foo lion. Foo lion2e.gif|A foo lion. Foo dogs.jpg|A pair of foo dogs. Androlynne-3e.jpg|A foo lion defending young eladrin. References Connections Category:Creatures found in the Astral Plane Category:Creatures found in the Ethereal Plane Category:Creatures found in Arborea Category:Creatures found in Arcadia Category:Creatures found in the Beastlands (plane) Category:Creatures found in Bytopia Category:Creatures found in Elysium Category:Creatures found in Mount Celestia Category:Creatures found in Ysgard Category:Celestials